A Beatle for My Valentine
by ByeByeRainBird
Summary: Not ATU. Sarah, Lily and Lyssa spend another lonely Valentine's Eve/Day with nothing to do but keep themselves company with a Beatle fest, until they get an unexpected visit from the Fab Four in person...
1. Happiness is a Warm Gun

A/N: So this is for me, Sarah (michelleandjulia) and Lyssa (beatlemaniacnumerouno) and all the other lonely hearts that had to go through Valentine's Day all alone! ENJOY.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own anything Beatle related except for the Blue Album and an old 1964 songbook of the Beatles' when they first came to America! NOTHING MORE.  
Though I do call dibs on Macca... Just saying... Once I get my damn time machine, that is... xD

Kay

Ch 1  
_Happiness is a Warm Gun  
__Present, 2011, February 13_

_7 PM…_

Lily Addison isn't one of the happiest people in the world when it comes to Valentine's Day. The fact that she _doesn't_ need a reminder that she's alone and single from couples snogging in the halls everywhere in school is the main reason. However, every year she and her friends, Sarah and Alyssa, ease their lonely hearts by listening to four of the sweetest voices that can make any girl swoon: The Beatles.

I mean, who _hasn't_ spent a sad Valentine's Day drowning their hearing away with adorable Liverpudlian men singing down-to-earth love songs to them throughout the night? It's a regular occasion for Lily and her best friends; more like a tradition.

"All right, I've got the record player." Sarah says as she heaves in a box through Lily's front door.

"And I've got the records!" Lyssa follows in with her backpack. "_Rubber Soul, A Hard Day's Night…"_ she begins to name off the list of albums.

"Sweet!" Lily giggles, "The telly's ready downstairs. I have _Help _in and ready to go!" she ushers her friends down into the den. Blankets, pillows, Lily's 1973 _Lyle_ guitar, a laptop, _Magical Mystery Tour, Yellow Submarine _and _A Hard Day's Night_ litter the tan carpeted floor. The flat screen T.V has _Help's _DVD menu's music going over and over, begging to be played for the sake of their sanity.

"EEEEK!" they all squeal with delight in unison as Sarah quickly taps the play button on the DVD player's remote.

Five hours later, midnight, the grandfather clock upstairs in the dining room proclaims to the household that it is now Valentine's Day. The girls are all clad in their Beatle tees and music note covered pajama pants, preparing to play the Beatles' version of Rockband. Lily has been upstairs making goodies in the kitchen.

"I CALL BASS! HAPPY VALENTINE'S/SINGLES AWARENESS DAY!" she shrieks excitedly, jumping down the stairs with a fresh batch of Beatle decorated cupcakes in her hands. "Oh and I get the Paul cupcake too." She says sheepishly, giggling nervously as she holds the tray out to Sarah.

"Go for it." Sarah says, reaching over for the John one. "Mm, I bet he's tasty as he looks." She chuckles evilly, taking off the paper wrapping.

"I WANT GEORGIE!" Lyssa gets up from setting the Nintendo Wii for the game. She snatches one of the George cupcakes and then frowns. "…he won't hate me for eating him, right?" she asks, somberly looking at the frosting version of Harrison's adorable face.

"You'll have a piece of him inside you forever." Lily suggests airily, biting Paul's eye in half. She grimaces and mumbles, "Meh, black frosting doesn't taste so hot."

"Yeah, don't be so glum, Lyssa. He should feel honored for dwelling through your digestive system!" Sarah proclaims spontaneously, patting the youngest girl on the head.

Lyssa shrugs, "All right, then." She takes a small bite and sighs contentedly. "Mm, he tastes _good!"_ she looks at Lily appreciatively and smiles.

"That's what she said!" Lily and Sarah shout at the same time, laughing madly and collapsing on the psychedelic colored blanket that covers the floor. They roll around, starting a small pillow fight while Lyssa sets up the Beatle game with a Wii controller. Immediately, the other two stop when they hear _Helter Skelter _playing on the Main Menu screen.

"_When I get to the bottom I go back to the top of the slide! Then I stop and I turn and I go for a ride! Then I get to the bottom and I SEE YOU AGAIN!" _Lily does her own little rendition of one of her favorite McCartney Masterpieces (that's what she calls them, at least.)

"_Well do you, don't you, want me to love you!" _Sarah begins to sing all wildly with her friend.

"_I'm comin' down fast but I'm miles above you!" _Lily sings back.

"_Tell me, tell me, tell me! C'mon tell me your answer!" _Sarah mimes a microphone with her fist.

"_WELL YOU MAY BE A LOVER BUT YOU AIN'T NO DANCER!"_ Lily finishes, laughing.

"_HELTER SKELTER!" _They both sing loudly.

"Um, are we gonna play or does this moment need to carry on even further?" Lyssa looks at her two friends with wide eyes. That wasn't the _best_ performance of the Choir Sisters, but what can you do when your two best friends are in love with the Beatles?

"Oh, yeah, let's do this!" Sarah blushes and takes the _Fender_ guitar controller.

"I GET TO-"

"BE PAUL, WE KNOW!" Sarah and Lyssa interrupt Lily's reminder. Lily giggles and picks up her beloved _Hofner _bass controller. She _adores_ its violin-like base and long neck. If only she owned a real one…

2:30 A.M

After beating up Lily's '73 _Lyle_ guitar, singing _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band _and watching _Across the Universe _while drooling at Jim Sturgess' amazing Scouse accent, the girls resolve to plug in Lily's iPod into to her ghetto computer speakers to listen to her vast collection of Beatle music.

Ringo Starr's _You're Sixteen (You're Beautiful and You're Mine)_ is playing in the background when they finally collapse after dancing like crazy people on the colorful magical looking blanket. Lily takes a sip of her Wonderland Tea from Disney Land.

"What's the time?" she asks in a slurred voice, hiccupping from so much laughter.

"Almost three," Sarah answers, taking deep breathes and looking at the automated Yellow Submarine clock on Lily's ugly upright orange piano. "We should turn in and hit the hay." She suggests.

"Yeah, but keep your iPod on, Lil." Lyssa agrees, taking a swig from her can of Coke.

Lily laughs, "Oh, don't worry, I _always_ listen to my boys while I sleep. Gives me good dreams, y'know?" she turns on the purple lava lamp that sits in the middle of the colorful blanket. The girls' sleeping bags form a triangle around it, their elbows propped up as they stare at the shapes forming like purple jellyfish floating in a deep ocean.

While _Strawberry Fields Forever _drones on through their minds, each of them drifts off to a very deep and peaceful sleep; rainbows, strawberries, submarines and the Fab Four's faces morphed together in their dreams…

A/N: SO? TELL ME WHAT YA THINK! :D  
Kay


	2. Let Me Take You Down

Ch 2

_Let Me Take You Down_

_Present, 2011, February 14__th_

_4 AM_

_What's that noise?_ Lyssa quickly awakes from her dreaming after hearing a loud disturbance upstairs. She feels confused, slightly off balance and completely wasted, even though she knows for sure that there was definitely no alcohol involved. Really, now, that's not her version of a good time.

She looks at Sarah and Lily's sleeping figures. They obviously weren't disturbed from the noise, so maybe she dreamed it? But, no, it didn't sound dream-like at all, so she might as well check. Not wanting to go alone, Lyssa prods at Sarah, who _is_ the eldest, being nineteen and all, to come with her upstairs. Sarah, however, is knocked out cold.

"Lily!" she hisses at her best friend, shaking her shoulder. "Hey!" Lyssa shoves harder, but Lily snores on, hugging her Paul McCartney print pillow tightly. "Damn," she mutters. _I don't want to go up alone! _Just because she's the youngest, did _not _make her chicken in these situations most of the time, but knowing the time of night and the unfamiliar location of a friend's home, it wasn't as easy as pie either to muster up courage so quickly.

Lyssa makes up her mind to check the kitchen upstairs, telling herself that she'll earn another George cupcake in the process.

At the top, voices interrupt the dark silence and Lyssa stiffens with cold fright. _Oh my God… Someone's in the house! _She knows it isn't Lily's parents because they're on their monthly motorbike run with a group of friends. They promised the house to Lily and her friends as long as Sarah stayed, being of age and all that jazz.

"How the hell do we get back home?" a voice whispers anxiously through the dark and a light comes on in the kitchen as Lyssa takes a step closer every ten seconds. The voice is male, a bit nasally and kind of familiar; like she's heard it before.

"I told you we shouldn't have listened to that bloke in the alley! Now we're stuck in some stranger's house!" another voice, also male, whispers back. It sounds a bit younger, though and there's a hint of –what? - British in his voice? It sounds a bit rougher than that to be a proper Brit accent, though…

Lyssa takes another hesitant step forward, two strides away from the kitchen opening. Shadows from the light cast themselves on the wall to form four figures. One of them is pacing while the other three are either sitting are standing quietly.

"Eeep!" she quietly squeals while flying back to the stairs and down to the den, her short moppy brown curls bouncing on the way. She quickly pops on the light. "Wake up!" she says, closing the door behind her.

"Bloody hell, whose turned on the damn lights?" Lily grumbles, wiping drool off her mouth.

"Sorry!" Lyssa whines, grabbing a pillow for protection. "It's an emergency!"

Sarah, her normally straight long raven hair properly worn, is now a tangled mess as she looks up sleepily through her bangs that cling to her forehead. "Wassup, now?" she asks groggily. "Emergency?"

Lily groans while Lyssa nods vigorously. "There're four men upstairs!" she moans, starting to chew her pinky nail nervously. It's a bad habit…

"WAIT, WHAT?" Lily shrieks, suddenly awake.

"SH!" Lyssa and Sarah hiss at their now alert and panicking friend sternly.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE YOUNG!" Lily wails.

"Shut it and calm the hell down!" Sarah commands adult-like, her maternal instincts taking over. No way was there gonna be a murder rampage in _this_ house.

"What d'we do!" Lyssa starts pacing while Lily grabs her _Hofner_.

"I'll go and check it out." Sarah states simply, getting up and pulling her hair back into a tail. "You two stay here, yeah?"

"EFF THAT IDEA!" Lily shouts, gaining another shushing from Lyssa and Sarah. "I'm comin' up too!" she pouts stubbornly, hoisting her bass over her shoulder like a gun.

"Me too!" Lyssa squeaks.

"Oh and what, beat them to death with Paul's _plastic_ bass?" Sarah scoffs. "I'd love to see _that_ work." She rolls her eyes and sighs. "All right, come on, then." She grabs one of the coal pokers next to the fire place. "I'll bring a _real_ weapon for us." She opens the den door before turning out the light. Lily and Lyssa quickly follow her out.

"Macca can take 'em!" Lily whispers in defense for her _Hofner_. (Yes, she names _all_ of her instruments… even the ones that aren't even musical.)

Sarah smiles slightly and shakes her head, "Stay close." She whispers.

Lyssa whimpers slightly and holds on tight to Lily's arm. Lily grabs Sarah by the hand as they go up the stairs to the second floor. When they get to the top, Sarah doesn't bother to ask where the men are because the kitchen light shines brightly in the darkness.

Then the voices start again…

"So what do we say? ' Oh, sorry we kinda appeared out of nowhere into your home?'" This is the second voice from last time. "Yeah, that's rich, Lennon." He sounds annoyed.

"Lennon?" Sarah whispers. She looks back at Lily and Lyssa, "That one sounds… Familiar, yeah?" she breathes quietly.

Lily nods with furrowed brows. "Kinda like George?"

"But he's dead!" Lyssa hisses in disbelief, now becoming curious. "He can't be in your kitchen _today_. Unless we're having a trippy dream…"

"Well, 'scuse me for tryin' to be of service!" This one has to be Lennon and there's _definitely _a bit of Scouse in his voice.

"Might as well find out, then, huh?" Sarah says gruffly, trudging them along again. "I'll be ready for 'em if it isn't." she grips the coal poker tightly.

"Careful," Lily breathes nervously, adjusting her _Hofner_ on her shoulder.

"I'll go first…" Sarah whispers back, creeping through the room quietly until reaching the kitchen opening. "One… Two…" she steps in on a mental three.

Silence.

(Sarah's Point of View…)

As soon as I walk into Lily's kitchen, my feet freezing against the white tiles, the room goes noiseless and I catch my breath in surprise.

All four Beatles stare back at me with wide, scared eyes (except John, of course.)

I feel my being turn numb and I can't feel anything else except for the hard thundering of my heart against my chest. Someone must have spiked my food or something… This can't be actually _real._ You can't have all four freaking Beatles, all _alive,_ all together, all _young_, today. As much as every new generation fan-girl wishes desperately for to happen, it _can't._

"Who the hell are you?" I ask, dumbfounded and extremely lightheaded. _I need to stop staring at lava lamps late at night…_

John glances back at the other band mates, as if warning for them to be ready. He takes a small step forward, showing no fear and I notice he's wearing slippers because his steps are silent. I giggle internally at this when I realize all four Beatles, possibly in their early twenties, are wearing striped pajamas with matching slippers clad on their feet. It's too cute.

John unsuccessfully tries to attempt jazz hands, "You're dreaming. Go back to sleep!" he whispers in a hushed spooky voice. Obviously, he doesn't want any trouble from me.

"You really think that shit works on me? I'm effing nineteen, not five." I scowl at him and look at the other three. They look completely terrified and nervous from my little outburst. "As much as I'd love to think this _is _a dream, I'm gonna need some proof before I believe it."

"Someone give her a pinch." Ringo suggests with a shrug. Since John's closer he takes the chance and I wince, taking ten seconds to close my eyes, but when I open them they're still here staring back at me worriedly, except John. He's smirking, of course.

"Everything okay, Sarah?" Lily pops her head through the kitchen opening with wide eyes, her short messy hair sticking out at odd angles.

Before I can explain, John groans. "There're _more_ of you?" he asks incredulously.

"Lily, don't freak-"

But she totally misses my warning because her green eyes grow even wider than they already were and her plastic _Hofner_ comes crashing to the floor. She's absolutely speechless.

"Hey, I have one of those!" Paul speaks up, pointing at the fake bass with a big smile.

I smack my palm on my forehead and walk over to Lily. Lyssa is cowering under the dining room table with her hands over her ears and her eyes squeezed shut. I grab her first before shoving Lily through the kitchen's threshold and settle her onto a chair.

Turning back to the Beatles I say, "This is all of us." I point at Lily, "This is Lily Addison and this," I look at Lyssa's now white face, "is Alyssa Thomas. I'm Sarah Williams." For a crazy Beatle fan myself, I'm handling this fairly well. Perhaps I'm not fully sure if this isn't a dream yet.

George Harrison smiles and waves while Ringo politely makes introductions, "Don't know if you've heard of us, but we're a band called the Beatles!" he grins widely while I laugh.

"Yeah, well, we actually _do_ know who you are." I admit nervously. "Don't you know what year you're in right now?"

John snorts, "It's definitely not where we're from." He looks around the kitchen with narrowed eyes, noting the difference of what normal kitchens in _his_ time look like compared to this one.

Paul's looking around too and sees a calendar on the wall next to him. "2011?" he looks at me with amazement. "We're big in this time too?"

"Psh, obviously," Lily mutters. I turn around quickly at the first sign of her "recovery." Paul winks at her with a grin.

"So what year was it back… from wherever you've came from?" Lyssa asks nervously, looking at George.

"1963." He answers shyly, meeting her eye.

"But how did you get here?" I ask, confused. "It doesn't make any sense for you four to pop out of nowhere into my friend's kitchen!" I gesture at Lily.

"Oh this is your house?" Paul asks her, totally ignoring the question.

"It's really nice!" Ringo compliments with a grin.

"Yeah, all futuristic looking and stuff." George contributes.

"What do you call this?" John asks, pointing curiously at the chrome mocha machine Mrs. Addison got last month.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME!" I shout with annoyance. "I want my questions answered first!"

"No need to get your knickers in a twist." John scolds in a nasally old man voice.

"Yeah, wait your turn!" Paul pouts.

Lily and Lyssa are dying with endless giggles and Paul goes over to the forgotten _Hofner_ to pick it up. He looks at it and frowns. "There's no strings!" he gasps, looking at Lily. "How do you play this?"

"It's a- um- just a toy!" I make a save and take the bass from Paul. "See? Made of plastic; totally fake."

"Well that's a drag." He mutters, pulling up a chair next to Lily. I can just see her face reddening from _that_. She's probably thinking something along the lines of: _PAUL FREAKING MCCARTNEY! IN MY KITCHEN! NEXT TO ME! THIS. IS. FAB._

What can I say? I know my friends.

"All right, enough foolin', lads," John speaks up impatiently. "We need to find a way home." He starts pacing around the kitchen with intense concentration, his brow furrowing.

"How the hell did you get here anyway?" I ask suspiciously.

John ignores me but Ringo answers instead. "Some old gentleman gave us free strawberries to taste." I look at him with a puzzled expression. How does that answer my question exactly?

"They were pretty fresh." George nods his head with agreement.

"Yeah, with a real explosion of flavor!" Paul marvels, searching for something in his leather jacket. He pulls out a pack of strawberries and offers one to Lily. "Try one?"

I chuckle as Lily's face turns as red as a strawberry itself and nods, reaching in the container slowly. "Ta," she mumbles embarrassedly.

"You're very welcome." Paul grins and looks at Lyssa, "Here you are." He hands over the package and she widens her eyes before hesitantly taking one. Then she shakily stands up and stiffly walks over to me so that I can get one too.

My friends wait for me before eating and I wait for the guys to grab one too. "Cheers," John mutters and we all take a bite from our share. In a way, this is completely odd.

Paul was right, the flavor _is_ amazing. It's beyond fab; a complete juicy swirl of all things sweet. I'm so lost with it that I totally become unaware of what happens next…

(Lyssa's Point of View…)

I'm eating strawberries with the Beatles one moment and then I'm going down a red swirl the next. It seems like a dream, but a vivid and real one too. Maybe that's why nothing is making any sense as I spiral through a haze. I feel carelessly happy and odd, like nothing needs to be worried about and everything is all right. It's weird, but somehow peaceful.

Before I can enjoy it any longer the feeling is gone and my stomach does a summersault while my vision goes black.

Whoa…

(John's Point of View…)

Bloody effing brilliant… So the strawberries are spiked with something that makes us go mad. How else would we have the same trippy episode as last time again? It's these damn strawberries!

I blame Paul for this. He's the one who convinced me to take the stupid things from that old man and when we ate them we got sent to that bird's house in the effing future! Then, not learning from his damn mistakes, the saint McCartney handed them out _again_ and here we are… in our rented flat of the… boarding house?

…We're _home?_

Knew it was a trip.


	3. Good Morning, Good Morning!

Ch 3

_Good Morning, Good Morning!_

_Liverpool, 1963, February 13__th_

_9 AM…_

(Lily's Point of View…)

I've never felt so awake. Usually, I'm _never_ a morning person. I'm like an owl, a nocturnal kind of gal. But I find myself waking up early from a crazy dream. That and I fall off of my bed onto the hardwood floor. So now I'm staring up at the ceiling, recollecting my memories of the night before.

_Treat my like you did the night before…_I smile as that song comes to mind. Super catchy and _really_ hard to get off your mind, if you ask me.

Now, as I stretch and yawn, I turn my thoughts back to working out last night's details. There was a party… Sarah… Lys… a groovy lava lamp… The Beatles…

Wait one second. WAIT. ONE. DAMN. SECOND.

WHERE THE HELL IS MY ABBEY ROAD POSTER?

Not only that, but where's my _room?_ This is so not where I live! That's not my bed! That's sure as hell not my pair of knickers in the corner over there! And I know for a fact that I don't smoke either! _Never!_

My first thought is to run, scream, twist and shout; to do _SOMETHING_ to make the world know that I do not belong here! Was I kidnapped? Did I get sent to some asylum to treat my Beatlemania and to have the surgeons explain to me that I'm some raving mad girl who made myself believe that I live a different life than I originally did before? OH MY GOD, THAT'S LIKE SHUTTER ISLAND!

As you can see, I'm an extremely paranoid person. When I freak, I do it passionately…

(Paul's Point of View…)

Here I am, enjoying my cup of coffee on a nice morning while getting to know these birds we picked up from the future when I hear screaming.

And no, it's not the everyday ordinary "Oh my God, it's the Beatles" fan screaming. This one is a cry of distress. For some reason, Sarah and Alyssa bolt from their comfortable places at the breakfast bar and head upstairs like there's a fire in their pants. George gives me a confused look and Ringo follows after them to make sure everything is okay. Looking over at John to see his reaction, I see he's taken immense interest in the day's paper.

"I thought everyone was awake?" I ask him, slightly dazed by the sudden change of atmosphere.

"Lily wasn't until now." John answers simply, turning a page. He doesn't bother to look up, like it's an everyday happening to hear girls screaming upstair- maybe I shouldn't finish that…

I nod my head, remembering the pretty brunette and how she's been knocked out since we came back to our time. John had explained the strawberries from that old man made us go to the future and he kindly reminded me of my brilliant idea of giving the girls some to eat too, making them travel back with us. Since those were the last ones, we can't send them back.

But I have a feeling that we won't need to anytime soon…

(Sarah's Point of View…)

"It's okay! You're fine, I'm here!" (Me)

"WHERE THE HELL IS HERE!" (Lily…)

"Lily, love, calm down!" (Ringo!)

"H-HOW- YOU WERE IN MY KITCHEN!" (A very white faced Lily)

It took forever for me, Lyssa and Ringo to explain to Lily. She doesn't remember a _thing_ about after we ate the strawberries. The Beatles appearing in her kitchen was a dream to her and waking up in someone else's bed (which happens to be Ringo's, dear Lord…) made her paranoia worse than normal. She's completely bonkers and if nobody gives her a cup of English Breakfast in less than five seconds with the proper amount of sugar, the house will explode from raining madness that is our Lovely Lily Lucille Addison…

(Lyssa's Point of View…)

Oh me God.

I'm sitting next to George freaking Harrison. _I_ am sitting… next to _George_… GEORGE… FREAKING… HARRISON… A BEATLE…

Shall I faint?

Nope, still conscious. This has to be real. This _is_ real. _This_ is the best real moment of my freaking short life.

He just brought me a stack of heart shaped pancakes! One of them is all cute and deranged too!

I'm kinda diggin' Valentine's Day now.


	4. I've Just Seen a Face

**A/N: Man, I've been SLACKING. xD But I'm back now and I'm slowly getting my writing muse back! Whoo!**

**Oh and I must reply to Madeline's review, as she doesn't have a Fanfic account: WHOA! Lily is supposed to be ME actually. xD It's not my name, but still that's a bit freaky. And, strange enough, my biggest goal is to get a time machine too O.O **

**I'm officially freaked lol**

**ANYWAY. So this isn't my best work, but it's somethin', right? I'm not leaving you guys for good here! **

**Kay**

**Dear Disclaimer, you depress me so. Love, Kay.**

Btw: Just as I was naming this... I've Just Seen a Face came on in my iTunes library. O.O TWILIGHT ZONE MOMENT!

Ch 4  
_I've Just Seen a Face  
__Liverpool, 1963, February 13__th  
__Later…_

After making sure that Lily had her daily dose of tea (which is about ten teacups) Lyssa and Sarah agreed that it was safe enough for her to come downstairs.

"Just breathe and take small steps." Sarah whispers in a soothing tone, "and if you feel a moment coming on, just keep your head down and avoid looking at their faces." Lyssa giggles as Lily punches Sarah in the arm for that last bit.

"Shut it or I'll tell 'em about your little obsession with Beatle stories!" she hisses.

"Oh, like you don't read them either!" Sarah bites back.

"Guys…" Lyssa tries to interfere tiredly, rolling her eyes. When Sarah and Lily fight, it's to the death.

"Then stop treating me like I'm about to effin' explode in five seconds!"

"They already think you're unstable!"

Their little argument goes on and Lyssa doesn't even bother splitting it up. Quietly, she continues to go down the stairs without them and waltzes quickly into the kitchen where George is eating a sandwich at the breakfast bar. Her heart nearly skips a beat and shuts down completely.

He looks up as she silently makes her way to the fridge, trying not to be a bother. John had given her full permission to their food supply after noticing how thin she is. "What goes on upstairs?" he asks with a bit of lettuce sticking out of the corner of his mouth, turning around to face Lyssa.

She giggles and quickly grabs a napkin to wipe off the green on him. "Got somethin' there." Her face turns a bit crimson as she turns away quickly to bring out the milk from the back of the fridge.

George chuckles embarrassedly and tries again, touching where she had gotten the lettuce with a finger fondly, "You miss home at all?"

Lyssa looks at him, totally amazed that George Harrison is starting a conversation with someone like _her_. Remembering to breathe, and to think, she answers, "I have a feeling no one knows we're gone."

"How so?" he bids her to continue, abandoning the sandwich on the countertop. His full attention is focused on her.

"Not sure, really…" she looks a bit puzzled, "If we're not there, but here, then this is the present for us instead now, isn't it?" working this out in her mind, she shakes her head abruptly, "No, no, that's not right…" she mutters, trailing off.

"I think it makes sense." George offers with a shrug. "It's actually a pretty smart observation if you think about it." He adds, watching her calculating expression turn to one of surprise.

"Th-Thank you?" she stutters, caught off guard. _Did George Harrison just call me smart? _Now that was something, all right. Noticing her mouth was still agape foolishly; Lyssa quickly recovers and starts to quickly make her way out of the kitchen, muttering something about checking on tea.

George chuckles again. He knows he's made her a bit nervous. _Checking on tea,_ he thinks with an inward laugh, shaking his head. _What a gal…_ George smiles and turns back to his lunch thoughtfully, still thinking about the pretty future bird.

As Lyssa starts to pass the front door to go upstairs again for Lily and Sarah, in walks Paul and John from outside. She gasps and widens her eyes to see the two boys wearing false beards and carrying huge paper bags full of miscellaneous items.

"Hello, hello!" Paul smiles in greeting, dumping his share of bags on the hardwood floor. "Everything okay while we were away?"

"Yeah, Loony up there didn't have another episode, did she?" John calls up to her with a smirk. Paul laughs along, but Lyssa's fist clenches.

"No," she states firmly, not appreciating the jest. Afraid to say anything else she dashes the rest of her way up, feeling ridiculous. _No? You could have said something much cleverer than just 'no!' He's not offering you drugs for crying out loud! _

With her mind far too busy scolding herself, Lyssa accidently bumps into Lily, whose making her way down for some lunch. "Hey, Lys!" she chirps happily, sounding normal for the first time instead of shaky and completely trippy.

"You and Sarah okay?" Lyssa gasps for breath, holding a hand to her heart.

"Yeah, you know how it is when we go on about stupid rubbish like that. We forgive and forget." Lily shrugs and starts to pass her friend.

"Uh," Lyssa looks at her worriedly, "Where are you off to?" she asks, trying to sound calm.

Lily turns back, "To get a crumpet…?" she replies uncertainly, like its something she's unknowingly not supposed to do. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, 'course!" Lyssa reassures quickly. "P-Paul and John just walked in, so… yeah." Her words left her.

Lily stiffens. "Oh," she whispers, looking down. "I'll just… keep my head down, then." She clears her throat awkwardly. Lily's not very confident when it comes to being around people she doesn't know without familiar company. But this is different; these people she's considered her heroes for the past couple of years think she's some unstable crazy fan girl.

And, quite frankly, that's not a great first impression.

"Do you want me to come?" Lyssa offers in a small voice, noticing the familiar way Lily composes herself when she's nervous and insecure.

Wanting to prove herself that she can do this on her own, Lily shakes her head, "N-No, it's fine!" she replies too quickly. "I'll just be quick with it."

Lyssa nods and wishes her friend luck. She watches as Lily shakily forces her legs to move for the stairs and how she fumbles with the hem of her borrowed purple tee shirt from Ringo self consciously. _She can do it, _Lyssa thinks determinedly, turning away to travel to the spare room she, Lily and Sarah share.

_You know where the crumpets are. Sarah told you. They're in the bread box next to the sink... _Lily repeats these instructions to herself as she slowly goes down the stairs one at a time. _It's all right. They won't look at you if you don't look at them_. She knows this is a complete fat lie, but it's the only way to keep moving.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, finally, she takes a left and goes through the dining room to the mini-kitchen. All the Beatles, except for Ringo who's gone on an afternoon walk to get out of the house, are gathered at the breakfast bar, eating their own different lunches: George with a BLT sandwich, John with a piece of cheese and a pudding cup and Paul with a bagel and cream cheese.

Hoping to be quicker than the speed of light Lily dashes past the boys into the kitchen and attacks the bread box next to the sink to reveal two crumpets. The chatter behind her has come to an abrupt stop and for the first time since the night she was taken from 2011, a Beatle talks to her.

"Looks like the birdie got out of her cage, lads." She can just _see_ the smirk on John's face. The other two, Paul and George, chuckle quietly at this.

Lily slowly revolves on her sock clad feet against the wood floor to face the three most amazing Liverpudlian men she's ever heard of. "Hi," she squeaks in a small voice, her green eyes wide. _Look down, look down! _She yells at herself internally. Quickly, her eyes comply.

John continues, "Thought you wouldn't get caught, did ya?" there's that audible smile again. How does he _do _that?

Lily flushes as red as a strawberry and nods. "Mhm…"

"Can't you talk, sweetheart?" he asks in a way too sweet of a voice. Lily suspects he's enjoying her embarrassment.

"She just said hi," George scoffs. "Can't you hear?" he mocks John's tone.

"You aren't sweetheart here, now, are ya, Harrison?" John bites back like the alpha he is. Lily quickly looks up at this and sees Paul studying her curiously. _Oh, great…Might as well say something._

Taking a deep breath, she speaks. "I'm sorry." She says a bit louder than before.

George and John stop bickering. "For what?" George asks, confused.

"Did you break something already!" John looks at her suspiciously.

"No!" Lily replies quickly, feeling her face grow even redder.

Paul shakes his head and chuckles at the girl, "C'mon, you guys, you're makin' her nervous."

John rolls his eyes, "Yeah, 'cause _you're _the only saint in the room, aren't ya, McCartney?"

"I'm not pestering the poor thing!" Paul defends, feeling hurt.

"Well do somethin' about it, then!" John sneers back like a bully taunting a younger class peer.

George makes eye contact with Lily's frozen frame and shrugs in apology as John and Paul glare daggers at each other.

"We're really nice people, usually." He says brightly, getting up to throw away his used napkin from his sandwich. Paul and John look at him bitterly.

Lily giggles nervously. "I'm just gonna… go upstairs and-"

"Not with those, you're not." John intercepts her as she tries to walk away from the breakfast bar, pointing at her two crumpets.

Lily stops in her tracks and looks him in the eye, scared out of her mind by his quickness. "I-I'm so sorry!" without warning, tears start bucketing past her lashes. She's never felt so overwhelmed and nervous before in her life! Inside she's cursing at herself for how ridiculous it is to _cry_ in front of a _Beatle_. No one does that!

"Aw, John, look what ya did!" Paul narrows his eyes at Lennon and shakes his head with disapproval. He gets up from where he sits at the bar and takes Lily into a comforting hug from behind, his arms snaking around her waist. "C'mon, darlin', don't let him get ya down." He murmurs gently in her ear, still keeping a reproachful eye on John.

"Yeah, he's just a mean old man on the inside!" George calls from the kitchen, laughing at his brilliance, "He needs his medication and classical music!"

"Screw off, Harrison!" John yells back with a growl. He smirks at Paul and Lily, noticing that the boy's arm hasn't moved from the girl's frame and says as he walks away, "Better get her while ya can, Paulie, before it's too late and she explodes!"

That's when Lily's vulnerability breaks.

"Oh my God, shut the hell UP, John!" she shrieks after him, surprising not only Paul and George, but Lennon as well.

He turns back and smiles cynically. Looking at Paul he gives a thumbs up. "Yep, definitely a keeper, for sure." And he's gone out the back door for a smoke.

Lily makes a move to go after him, but Paul holds her back. "Easy now," he says calmly to sooth her. "He's not worth it."

Exhaling sharply with some disappointment, she turns around to face Paul and he keeps both arms around her now. "I don't believe we've properly met." She says breathlessly, gaining some control over herself. "I'm Lily."

Paul chuckles, "We have actually; before the whole time travel fiasco." Lily blushes at her forgetfulness. "But," Paul adds in a lower voice, looking at her dark green eyes curiously, "I think I like meeting this way better."

Lily's face glows when she smiles and Paul is nearly blown off his feet by the sight. "Well, you're certainly a charmer, aren't ya?" she teases playfully, putting her arms around his neck so she won't lose her balance.

Paul snorts and acts all flattered, "It's a gift, really," before whisking her away into the entry hall where Sarah and Lyssa are congregating quietly on the bottom of the stairs.

"Whoa, Macca!" Sarah puts both hands in the air, signaling for Paul to surrender Lily from his grip. "I gotta approve of this, all right? This here is my sister, man!"

"Not literally," Lily grumbles, annoyed that she tore Paul away from her. _Really, Sarah? REALLY? It's Paul MCCARTNEY! He's almost SEVENTY in our time! I'm livin' the dream here, babe!_

"You two fighting over Paul now?" George's voice comes from behind Lily and Paul and they turn around to see him stride in. Sarah sees Lyssa freeze and turn still.

"Yeah, get rid of the third wheel, will ya, Georgie?" she asks with a wicked grin. "You can take care of Lys tonight!" she playfully bumps her frozen friend forward and Lyssa topples into George's arms. Her face burns red.

"Sorry," she mutters, gaining her footing again. _How embarrassing..._

And just like that, the true magic began.

**A/N: Cheesy last line, I know. Shut up and review the damn chapter... lol **


	5. Hey Bulldog

**A/N: MEHHH! Gimme some ideas, folks! D: **

**Disclaimer: *points at it* YOU SHUT UP! **

**Kay**

Ch 5  
_Hey Bulldog  
__February, 13__th__, 1963  
__That Evening_

While Paul, Sarah, John and Lily go out to find Ringo, as he's been out since morning, Lyssa and George were instructed to stay at the house and start dinner instead.

"What do you guys usually eat around here?" Lyssa asks while going through the pantry and cupboards in the kitchen.

"Food," George replies with a grin, laughing when she turns around and rolls her eyes at him.

"Nah, really, Harrison?" she asks sarcastically, turning back to the cupboard. With a smile she pulls out a small can. "How 'bout some… dog food?"

George raises a brow and she tosses it for him to see it himself. "Why was _this_ in there?" he asks, looking back at her.

_Hey Bulldog _starts in her mind and Lyssa tries not to hum it aloud. Trying to be funny she answers, "Maybe John has a secret fetish we shouldn't know about?"

George laughs and it makes Lyssa smile wider. "Full of surprises, aren't ya?" he winks, causing a blush to darken her face.

"Well," Lyssa chuckles, "I _am_ from the future, you know." She spots a very dusty cookbook on top of the fridge and grabs for it. It looks like it's never been opened before. "We can use this!" she suggests, showing George her find.

"What's that?" he asks, looking like his eyes have never seen such a wonder before.

"Your diary; no, it's a cookbook, you smart thing!" Lyssa laughs at him and shakes her head while flipping through the dusty pages.

"Oh and she's funny too?" George muses jokingly, smiling at her humor. _Good thing my diary's under my mattress_, he adds mentally with relief. "Ever considered bein' a comedian?" he asks, getting up from his place on a stool to where Lyssa sits atop the counter next to the fridge. He pretends to survey the book's contents while he really pays attention to the concentration in the girl's expression, finding the little crease between her brows adorable.

"Hm?" she looks up and suppresses a jump when she sees him so close to her. "Oh, no, silly, I haven't!" smiling, she looks back down at a recipe she was reading. "How about we make this? I think we have everything for it."

George pears down at the tiny lettering, wondering how on earth Lyssa can read something so small, "Um, I can't really-"

"It's a mixture of scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, ham and cheese!" Lyssa informs him excitedly. She looks up at George, "Sound good or what?"

His brow furrows. "Breakfast for dinner?" he looks at her with disbelief. "That's not right."

"Only 'cause you've never tried it." Lyssa sticks out her tongue stubbornly. "You'll eat what I serve. That's the law now." She giggles.

George wags his eyebrows. "_I _don't have a problem with that, love." He says in a low voice, making Lyssa nearly die inside from the jitters flying around her stomach.

"Silly Ringo; runnin' away from home!" John laughs while walking next to Sarah down a darkening street. Paul and Lily are up ahead, scolding Ringo for being foolish enough to not know where he's going while traveling alone.

Sarah smiles while rolling her eyes as John Lennon attempts to be impressive by doing a cartwheel on a patch of grass that has a sign clearly stating no one to walk on it by a tree. "Ooh, what a daredevil." She says sarcastically, walking past him. There's a confident step in her walk that says _I'm just as bad arse as you are_ and this catches John's attention.

He runs up to catch her by the waist and spins her around in the air. Taken by surprise she yelps in protest. "The _hell_ are you doing?" she screams. "Put me down, John Lennon!" Chuckling evilly in her ear John pretends to drop her, but catches hold of her as soon as Sarah's arms cling for dear life around his neck.

"Knew you wanted me," he smirks at her wide eyed stare and immediately crashes his lips against hers, hardly noticing the fact that she isn't resisting.

Inside, Sarah's spinning around in circles, feeling every emotion wash over her like cold water. She's kissed plenty of guys back home, had several boyfriends in the past, but none of them had made her feel so trippy and dizzy before.

Well, what else can you expect from a man like John Lennon?

**A/N: I need you're help, guys! Dx Review!**

**Kay**


End file.
